You Don't Know How Lovely You Are
by VenusInHerHair
Summary: "You Don't Know How Lovely You Are": Hermione is 'burning the midnight oil' in the Library, when she is discovered by Lucius Malfoy, who won't leave her alone. Hermione/Lucius. AU: Seventh Year at Hogwarts after the war; Lucius is employed as Head of Slytherin House. Warnings: Abuse, Language, Non-Con, Rape in later chapters. Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17 .
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Know How Lovely You Are**

**A Hermione/Lucius FanFiction**

By VenusInHerHair

"You Don't Know How Lovely You Are": Hermione is 'burning the midnight oil' in the Library, when she is discovered by Lucius Malfoy, who won't leave her alone. Hermione/Lucius. AU: Seventh Year at Hogwarts after the war; Lucius is employed as Head of Slytherin House. Warnings: Abuse, Language, Non-Con, Rape in later chapters. Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

***Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR***

[Please review - even just one little line or word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last story! Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships!]

CHAPTER ONE

The dim yellow light from the oil lamp flickered across Hermione's neat handwriting, highlighting the charms notes she'd been making that evening. It was nearly half past ten at night, and Hermione should have been in the Gryffindor Tower, not at the back of the Hogwarts Library, which she should have vacated when it closed, two and half hours ago. The only student who was willing to study into the night, McGonagall had granted her permission to stay in the Library late at night, despite the habit of the librarian, Irma Pince, of going to bed at eight thirty every evening.

Hermione let out a long yawn, shutting her eyes momentarily and leaning back in the hard wooden chair to stretch her arms behind her, before dipping her quill in the ink pot to her side and leaning forward to turn the page of the ancient hardback in front of her.

Situated, as she was, at the very back of the large library, Hermione felt cut off from the world, surrounded by high book cases and not even any portraits to keep her company. She faced the wall, her back exposed to the grand expanse of the library. The only noise which could be heard was the scratching of the young witch's quill on the thick parchment. Hermione felt safe in the haven of the Hogwarts Library, doing what she loved best.

Lucius Malfoy had endured quite enough of the nonsense in the Slytherin Dungeons. The Seventh years of his house were currently partaking in a duelling contest. He wouldn't have minded, if the prize for the winner hadn't have been for the loser to write his or her Potion's essay. Lucius had gritted his teeth in impatience as he watched the first round, before storming out of the Dungeons in anger - did those ignorant imbeciles not understand that there were more important things in life, even after the War? It was on nights like tonight that he asked himself why he had taken the job in the first place. He was bored and sick to death of the idiots Hogwarts called 'students'. Even Draco was irritating him. And, although he'd never admit it, he missed Narcissa.

Lucius prowled the school in a temper, his walking stick adding an ominous tapping noise when it hit the floor with his every other step. His pale blonde hair was carried along behind him as he walked, his cold grey eyes scanning each corridor for victims he could punish in some way for being out of bed so late. He discovered no one, much to his sadistic disappointment.

He finally reached the Library, a place he had rarely visited in the few weeks he'd been employed at the school. He pulled open the door and passed the deserted librarian's desk, casting his eyes over the rows of books confronting him. His enchanted pocket watch chimed ten-thirty as he stepped further into the jungle of books. As the light chiming noise subsided, the only sound left accompanying his sharp footsteps was the almost inaudible ticking of his clock within his cloak.

Hermione sat up straight in her seat, convinced she'd heard something. It sounded like a high-pitched bell perhaps, a chiming sound from a distance away. She raised her wand cautiously, rising to her feet and turning slowly to survey the books behind her. She cast a "lumos" charm under her breath, and raised her wand protectively in front of her face, squinting into the darkness. She felt a certain uneasiness, but couldn't find anything to fear. After a minute or so, she sat back down and resumed her writing, once again becoming engrossed in her work.

Lucius prowled up and down the dark rows of high book cases, occasionally pausing when he thought he heard paper shuffling. Each time, however, he put it down to his imagination. No student would be working in the library at this time, surely. Nonetheless, he kept heading towards the back of the library, just in case he would be lucky enough to encounter a student out of bed - he would definitely be within his rights to punish anyone who thought they could get away with being in the library at this time of night.

His cruel heart leapt when he caught a glimpse of a lamp burning on the edge of a desk situated right at the back of the library. He stopped dead in his tracks, and peered at the figure silhouetted in the darkness. A girl. No, a young woman, but a student certainly. Bent over her work. How studious, he sneered. She sat up, oblivious to her stalker, and Lucius recognised her at once. The thick, bushy hair, tied up in a ponytail to better accommodate her studying. Hermione Granger. Who else?

An evil smirk spread across Lucius pointed face; he was going to enjoy this immensely. He watched as she rotated her shoulders, too engrossed in her work to stand up to stretch properly.

He stepped out from the shadows quietly, placing a non-verbal silencing charm so that he could pounce without giving her the chance to react. He shot a spell at her lamp, killing the flame and casting her into utter darkness.

Hermione screamed in alarm and surprise, immediately muttering a counter charm to bring the flame back. It wouldn't work. Lucius chuckled from the darkness. Hermione shot round in her seat, wand raised.

"Who's there?" she demanded, her seat scraping across the stone floor as she rose. "Show yourself at once," she tried again, this time using her Prefect voice to try to hide her fear. This was no practical joke - she could counter any spell any witch or wizard of her age could try against her. If this was a fellow student, they wouldn't be standing in the dark at this moment.

Lucius moved forward swiftly, his cloak swishing against the floor. He raised his cane horizontally and used it to jab at Hermione, pushing her down onto the desk behind her and holding the pointed end to her stomach.

"Who are you?" she screeched, failing completely now to hide the terror from her voice. Finally, Lucius returned the flame to her oil lamp and cast a luminating spell around them. Hermione inhaled sharply at recognising her attacker, lifting her wand to him before he snatched it away and tossed it aside, leaning in close to her quaking form and whispering an answer:

"Your new worst nightmare, Miss Granger".

END OF CHAPTER ONE

[Please review - even just one little line or one word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last story! Let me know what you think of the story so far - any ideas or constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships! I'm also looking for a BETA reader - if anyone's interested, please PM me! Next chapter should hopefully be up this week, by next Sunday at the latest. x]


	2. Chapter 2

You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

A Hermione/Lucius FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"You Don't Know How Lovely You Are": Hermione is 'burning the midnight oil' in the Library, when she is discovered by Lucius Malfoy, who won't leave her alone. Hermione/Lucius. AU: Seventh Year at Hogwarts after the war; Lucius is employed as Head of Slytherin House. Warnings: Abuse, Language, Non-Con, Rape in Chapter Two. Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR*

[Please review - even just one little line or word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter One! Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships! I'm still looking for a BETA... :) ]

Warning: this is pretty dark (even for me!) Please don't read further if you don't like this kind of thing! If you do, please review at the end!

CHAPTER TWO

"Get that vile stick away from me, Malfoy!" Hermione squealed, swatting at it with her delicate hands in an attempt to be able to stand up from the desk.

"That's no way to speak to your superior, Miss Granger," Lucius snarled, jabbing the stick harder at her. He felt like he was baiting a caged bear, and he was enjoying it.

"You have no right, Professor Malfoy," Hermione began indignantly, trying to mask her fear at the cruelty she saw in his cold grey eyes.

"May I remind you, Miss Granger, that you have no right to be here at this late hour," he hissed. "You should be safe in your bed, Mudblood".

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted, her fear being overpowered now by anger. "I have permission from the Headmistress to be here. Now lower your cane, or I will report you the moment I get out of this library".

Lucius merely chuckled, enjoying her feistiness. "Ah, Hermione, by the time I'm finished with you, you won't be any fit state to do anything other than crawl. Into. Bed." he sneered, punctuating each of the last three words with a jab at her middle area, smirking cruelly as she whimpered.

Hermione's mind was working overtime trying to find a way out of this horrendous situation. Without her wand, she felt powerless, and Lucius certainly had her at a disadvantage. She was almost certain she knew what he wanted, but she was unclear of his motive. Was this just some cruel game to him, because he despised her so much? Did he just want to hurt her physically? It seemed odd that he would want to associate himself in such a way with someone of her blood status, given his hatred of those he saw as 'inferior' to Pure Bloods. Was he just frustrated, what with Narcissa gone now? His hard face gave nothing away, only cruelty and sadism in his cold stare.

Hermione shivered; she felt as if she were surrounded by dementors from his presence alone. Why couldn't she have gone back to the Common Room after dinner?

Lucius watched as Hermione tried to calculate her chances - she knew as well as he did that when a man such as himself said "punishment", it meant more than a week of detentions, or loss of those darned precious house points.

He leant towards her and trailed a sharp finger down her face from beside her eye down to her jawline, stopping at her chin to hold her head in place between his thumb and first finger. "Are you going to apologize to me for being out of bed so late, Miss Granger?" he growled at her, his grey gaze never leaving her eyes. "Are you going to apologize for lying about having our esteemed Headmistress' permission?" he spat.

"Are you going to regret this from Azkaban?" Hermione countered, refusing to back down to his implicit threats. Lucius' eyes darkened in anger.

"Insolent!" he snarled, and Hermione cried out as he struck her cheek painfully with the back of his raised hand. The slap came as no surprise to the witch; the Malfoy men didn't play nice.

Lucius moved in closer, hissing into her ear: "Next time you speak like that to me, it'll be my cane, not my hand. Dirty Mudblood."

Hermione whimpered as her cheek stung, and raised a hand to cover the tenderness. She braced herself, knowing worse was to come before her ordeal was through.

"Let me tell you how this is going to work, Granger," Lucius began, pleased as he saw a lone tear slide down Hermione's face. "You are going to obey me, otherwise I will use not only my superior knowledge of magic, but almost my own personal strength, against you. And you will not win against me". Hermione could only look down at the stone floor of the Library as he continued:

"You will do exactly as I say, or you will regret it most bitterly. If you struggle, I will bind you to the desk. If you scream, however, I might just let you, because no one will be able to hear you anyway. You will look at me when I speak to you".

Hermione yelped as he jabbed his cane sharply into her stomach once again, and she pulled her eyes up reluctantly to meet his. "Good girl," he murmured. "Take off that hideous jumper, and those Muggle jeans. Now!" he ordered, finally lowering his cane and propping it up against the desk. He stood back and enjoyed watching the girl squirm beneath his icy gaze.

Hermione had frozen in fear, but jumped into action at Lucius' harsh command. She didn't dare anger the man further. She was crying in earnest now, and gulped back a sob as she looked wistfully at her wand, discarded a few meters away next to a bookcase.

She tugged her maroon jumper, a gift from Mrs Weasley last Christmas, over her head, and shivered again as the cold night air ran across her naked skin. Lucius admired her thin lacy white bra, and the way her nipples hardened visibly under the fabric from the draught. He licked his lips as she shakily unzipped her denims, wiggling her hips slightly as she pulled them down her smooth legs and stepped out of them. She was left standing, exposed vulnerably, in ballet flats and lacy underwear. Lucius approved, even if she was a Mudblood.

Pushing Hermione aside roughly, Lucius moved forward and swept her handwritten notes off the desk, noting her gasp as they fluttered to the ground in a heap. He turned again and seized her bare arm, tugging her so that she was standing between the desk and his towering form. He shoved her down onto the desk, pushing her shoulders back until the top half of her body was lying flat on the rough wood.

Lucius stood back and took a moment to inspect her young body, the gentle curve of her hips, her slim waist, the round breasts now rising and falling heavily with wavering breaths. His eyes stopped at the innocent looking white underwear covering her most intimate area. She threw an arm over her face protectively as he slipped two thumbs inside the fabric and pushed them back out towards him, ripping the lace and tearing it roughly from her body.

"Arms above your head," he commanded, his voice dangerously low and controlled. He quickly slipped off his robe as she did so, watching with pleasure how her small body heaved with held-back sobs. He watched as her brown eyes darted across his scarred chest.

He moved over her and held himself over her trembling form, eying her breasts in ill-hidden admiration. Hermione screwed her brown eyes tight shut and hoped beyond hope that someone, anyone, would come into the library and save her. Although, as she thought about it more, she realized that, as far as an onlooker would be able to see, she was not unwilling, lying still as she was on the desk, spread out for Lucius, her clothes set aside. Contemplating this, she momentarily forgot his threats, and began to fight back once again, her adrenaline kicking in.

Lucius was so preoccupied planning what he could do to her that he didn't notice, until it was too late, Hermione swinging her arm round to meet her jaw in a surprisingly strong punch. He yelped, in surprise more than anything else, and made the mistake of loosening his grip on the young women below him, who in turn took the opportunity to push him backwards and stand up, managing to shove past her attacker as she rushed forward towards her discarded wand.

Unfortunately, Lucius was only halted for the shortest of moments, and he quickly spun around and grabbed Hermione from behind, pulling her backwards towards him as she struggled and renewed her screaming. This had gone on too far, Lucius mused, casting a gagging charm of Hermione to muffle her cries, as he wrapped his muscular arms around her and held her close, rubbing up against her behind as she wriggled helplessly, desperately.

Hermione screamed in frustration, fear, and anger as Lucius roughly seized her and pulled her back to him. Before she could protest he had cast a spell on her, and her throat felt restricted, emitting nothing more than muffled cries no matter how hard she screamed. The feeling of something constricting her throat terrified her, as did the act of screaming in vain. It was a scene from one of her worst nightmares of the war; crying out in vain although no one could hear her. She felt Lucius' hard bulge against her lower back as he rubbed himself against her, and she was overcome with pure disgust and loathing.

Lucius knew what he wanted and, by Merlin, he was going to waste no more time in getting it. He spun Hermione around and threw her down on her back on the desk, pinning her arms in place above her head before performing a dark-magic spell to bind them. Hermione was helpless before him, arms bound, unable to speak, practically naked, and in the hands of a powerful ex-Death Eater. She shut her eyes and Lucius slapped her thigh, creating an awful echo around the empty Library.

"Open your legs, Mudblood," he snarled, and when she hesitated he wrenched them apart by force, moving in between as he tugged his silky green boxers over his hardened length impatiently.

He grasped her upper thighs and spread her legs further, before pressing a finger abruptly into her, growling deep in his throat as he felt how tight she was around his digit. He felt the slightest pang of disappointment when he found her dry, although, he rationed, it would be all the more painful for the girl, which he couldn't deny aroused him more.

He pinched her sensitive clitoris cruelly with his thumb, inserting a second finger as he did so. Hermione's agonized sobs were barely muffled by the charm, and she wriggled her hips, desperately trying to find some release from the overwhelming pain she was enduring.

"This is it, Granger," Lucius hissed, withdrawing his fingers and holding her hips down with his hands as he lined himself up with her entrance. He wasted no time in thrusting unceremoniously into the girl, enjoying the experience all the more when he felt the barrier of her virginity come up against his cock. This was better than he could have imagined. He buried himself in her in one thrust, noting with pleasure her wince and the way she tossed her head to the side in pain.

He stopped momentarily within her, reveling in her tortured expression and writhing body. She sobbed convulsively below him. It felt as though he was tearing her whole body apart.

Lucius growled at the unbelievable tightness gripping him, taken by a feeling of complete triumph, and incredible power over the 'war-hero' beneath him, writhing in pain.

It wasn't long before he began to thrust in and out, and his movements soon became more frantic as he ground against her mercilessly. Before he finished, her drew back slightly and then drove forwards into her with such force that her eyes snapped open in shock and further pain.

"You look at me when I fuck you, filthy slut," he spat at her, his eyes locked on hers as his pleasure built intensely. He groaned gutturally as his hips stammered to a halt, and he emptied himself into her with a hiss through his bared teeth.

Hermione lay beneath him, shaking uncontrollably, aching all over, as Lucius pulled out of her roughly and cast a silent cleansing charm, along side what she prayed was a contraceptive spell. He left her bound and gagged as he redressed himself: all she could do was stare at the enchanted ceiling, as tears bubbled over and ran down her flushed cheeks.

When he had composed himself, Lucius leant over the girl and swept a cold hand over her forehead, moving aside a stray strand of hair. He glared down at her, leaning in close to her exposed ear and whispering a final threat:

"No one would believe you, Granger."

With that, he quickly removed the binding charm from her arms and reversed the muffling charm, scooping her wand from the floor and slipping it into his robe pocket as he swept out of the library, utterly satisfied.

Hermione lay, absolutely still, how he'd left her, until she heard the Library door slam shut. Still, she shook with violent fear.

[Please review - even just one little line or word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter One! Shall I continue with the story (Lucius still has her wand...)? Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships! Thanks for reading! x]


	3. Chapter 3

You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

A Hermione/Lucius FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"You Don't Know How Lovely You Are": Hermione is 'burning the midnight oil' in the Library, when she is discovered by Lucius Malfoy, who won't leave her alone. Hermione/Lucius. AU: Seventh Year at Hogwarts after the war; Lucius is employed as Head of Slytherin House. Warnings: Abuse, Language, Non-Con, Rape in later chapters. Rated: M for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR*

[Please review - even just one little line or word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! I'd especially like to thank BlooDsucKkerR69, reelhappyheart, Hexe09 and the Guest reviewer for inspiring some of the following chapters...:) Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships!]

CHAPTER THREE

The next day was a Saturday, a fact that Hermione thanked Merlin for: it meant that she could stay in her bed with the rich red curtains drawn around her protectively, and that she didn't have to face a day of lessons. Now that the distress and fear she had felt the previous night had begun to dissolve, she was left with raging anger - how dare Malfoy do that to her?! She was still physically sore, and the bruises he'd left on her ached every time she moved in bed, a constant reminder of what had been.

"No," Hermione told herself adamantly as she gazed up at the canopy of her bed, "I will not let him beat me. I will not think of last night, I will think of what happens next."

Hermione hadn't seen any of her friends since before her attack, having snuck quietly into her bed and cast a silencing charm around it before sobbing into her pillow for a good portion of the night the previous evening. She had called out to Ginny to tell her to go ahead to breakfast without her from behind the cocoon of the thick curtains, and Ginny hadn't suspected anything was amiss - she'd assumed Hermione was lost in concentration reading some muggle book, as she often was on weekend mornings. In reality, reading was the last thing on Hermione's mind now.

She still hadn't decided what to do - she was torn between going straight to McGonagall and reporting the incident, willing to offer her memories as proof if need be, and attempting to get her wand back from Malfoy first - part of her was nervous about leaving the safety of Gryffindor Tower without any form of protection - Lucius could be anywhere, waiting for her.

In the end, she resolved to head straight to McGonagall's office when breakfast was over, and report Malfoy - all she'd have to do was get from the Gryffindor Tower to the Headmistress' office unarmed, which shouldn't be too dangerous with other students around.

Feeling slightly better with a plan of action, Hermione finally emerged from the four-poster, and took a scalding hot shower in an attempt to remove the last traces of Malfoy from her, before dressing herself slowly as to try and avoid further pain from her injuries. Noting the time, Hermione left the Gryffindor quarters, knowing that breakfast would be over shortly. She scanned the corridors as she went for her attacker, but could see no signs of him; perhaps he was still at breakfast.

She reached the Headmaster's Tower in one piece, angry resolve written on her face. She was incredibly relieved when she saw McGonagall herself approaching the gargoyle from the other side of the corridor, and called out to get her attention before she could ascend into the impenetrable office.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall replied warmly, smiling at her favorite student as Hermione hurried towards her. "Is anything the matter, dear, you look worried?" she noted kindly, taking in the girl's expression. Before Hermione could respond, however, she was stopped in her tracks by a man's voice. Her resolve turned to fear as she spun on her heel to face...Draco, not Lucius, thankfully.

"Granger," he shouted down the corridor, and, upon seeing the Headmistress: "Headmistress." He came to a halt in between them, barely noticing how Hermione shrank back as he caught his breath. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Headmistress, but my father has asked me to fetch Hermione - he says: 'her presence is needed urgently'. He said I might find her here, although Merlin-knows how he guessed that..."

"Well, that all sounds very important: you'd better go with Malfoy, Hermione. We can speak later."

"No, Professor, I mean-," she stuttered, "I need to speak with you now - it's very important".

"Now now, dear," McGonagall replied, shaking her head, "It sounds as if Professor Malfoy has need of you at once - as I said, we can speak later. As it happens, I have a meeting with the Minister for Magic in a few moments anyway. Come back and find me after dinner, Miss Granger. Now, go with Mr Malfoy: whatever it is you want to discuss can surely wait a little longer. Off you go!" she shooed Hermione with a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder, turning her to face Malfoy, who was fidgeting, obviously under strict instructions from his father.

McGonagall vaguely wondered what Lucius could possibly want with Hermione, but was quickly distracted by thoughts of her important meeting, as she disappeared up the stairs to her office.

"Come along, Granger, we haven't got all day - my father says it's very urgent, although what he'd want with someone like you," Draco spat the word, "I've not a clue". He turned on his heel and began striding off down the corridor towards the Slytherin Dungeon. Hermione stood frozen on the spot.

"Granger, follow me. My father won't be very happy if we keep him waiting for much longer. You wouldn't like to see him angry." Hermione would've appreciated the irony of his unwitting comment if she hadn't been so terrified.

Mastering her resolve, and reminding herself of her Gryffindor courage, she reluctantly followed Draco away from the safety of McGonagall's quarters down into the cellars of Hogwarts Castle where the Slytherin Dungeon was located. Despite keeping her eyes peeled on the journey there, she couldn't see anyone in the crowds of students who might have been willing to go with her - she hoped her friends might notice her absence and go looking for her. But, she thought sadly, even if they did, the Dungeons would be the last place they'd look.

All too soon they'd reached a stone wall; Hermione didn't even pay attention as Draco muttered the Slytherin password, revealing a damp corridor, so lost was she in her thoughts and fear. With every step she took towards the greenish glow from the lamps her bravery disintegrated.

Draco led Hermione straight to the back of the Common Room, as the students who had returned from breakfast surveyed her in shock, wondering what on earth the Gryffindor war-hero was doing, with Malfoy of all people, in their Common Room.

Draco reached a heavy wooden door situated down another damp corridor, and knocked three times, before pushing it open to reveal Lucius sitting at a mahogany desk, tapping his spindly fingers impatiently on the wood. The older man rose when he saw Hermione, an evil smirk spreading across his face as he noticed her look of fear.

"You certainly took your time, Draco," he said cooly, holding up a hand to silence Draco's attempt at an explanation, his eyes never leaving Hermione. "Save it. Get back to your cronies - I'm sure there must be some Mudblood first years around you can instill some fear in". He waited until Draco had left and shut the door behind him, before pacing slowly, deliberately, towards Hermione.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Granger," he purred, raising a cold hand to stroke Hermione's cheek softly. It was all she could do not to strike out at him, but she was well-aware of where she was - it would be foolish to try anything on his turf, especially without her wand. Furthermore, in her current state of fear, she didn't trust herself to be able to escape unharmed.

"Your son didn't leave me with much choice, Professor," she replied coldly, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "Your timing was excellent, as it happens: if Draco'd been any later I would have told the Headmistress already". Even as she said it, Hermione knew her words were a mistake.

Lucius' thin lips set in a straight line, and he withdrew his hand, reaching for his wand, which he proceeded to caress absentmindedly with his bony fingers. "Is that a threat, Mudblood?" he hissed, spitting the insult. "Little girls like you shouldn't play with fire if you're not prepared to get burned. Especially if they're not in possession of their wands". He smirked again, noting how Hermione visibly shrank back further into the cold stone wall behind her. She was utterly trapped.

[Please review - even just one little line or word! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter Two! Sorry it's short, I'm still planning what Lucius is going to do next! Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships! Thanks for reading! x]


	4. Chapter 4

You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

A Hermione/Lucius FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"You Don't Know How Lovely You Are": Hermione is 'burning the midnight oil' in the Library, when she is discovered by Lucius Malfoy, who won't leave her alone. Hermione/Lucius. AU: Seventh Year at Hogwarts after the war; Lucius is employed as Head of Slytherin House. Warnings: Abuse, Language, Non-Con, Rape in second chapter. Rated: M, for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR*

[Please review - even just one little line or word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! I'd especially like to thank ChristyKateBrewster, Genna, Yankeerose, Groupon, and BlooDsucKkerR69 for their advice and for inspiring some of the following chapters...:) Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships!]

CHAPTER FOUR

"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you, Granger. I won't beat around the bush, I called you here today because we are going to make an Unbreakable Vow. You see, I don't trust you. I can't have a filthy little Mudblood, like yourself, running about the castle spreading rumors about someone like me. So, you are going to swear to me that your big mouth will remain firmly shut about our little...incident". Hermione glared indignantly up at him and looked as if she might protest.

"Don't look at me like that, Mudblood, I will make a promise to you in return, although it pains me to do so. I have significant influence in the Ministry. Before too long you'll be out in the Big Wide World," he patronized her, "looking for a future. I'll make it simple for you: if you make this oath to me, I will guarantee you a placement in any Ministry department you like, immediately after your final N.E.W.T. Think of that, your bright bright future all in place. You can't say no to that - to refuse such a generous offer would be madness!"

"No," Hermione stated flatly. "I will not make an Unbreakable Vow with "someone like you". It goes against everything I stand for. You may have attacked me, you may have injured me, but you will not break me. I refuse".

Lucius' face hardened, his eyes seemingly colder than usual.

"The height of foolishness." he droned. "But, funnily enough, I suspected that sort of idiotic reaction from you, Granger. So, I have a second proposition for you. It begins in the same manner as my first: I have significant influence in the Ministry. Now, Hermione, I've been informed, by a most reliable source, that you have some Muggle soft-spot for our dear friends the house-elves. Is that correct?"

"It is," Hermione replied cautiously, dreading where he might be going with this.

"I see. My second offer goes as follows: if you make this oath to me, I will guarantee you that your little SPEW 'organisation', (if it can really be called that), will be promptly and definitely shut down. Not only that, but I will make it my personal mission to ensure that my many personal houselves, and those who deal with the upkeep of the Slytherin Common Room, suffer like they have never suffered before. And I will make clear to them that they ought to hold you, Miss Granger, personally responsible".

"You can't do that," Hermione choked out, horrified at the image of the poor creatures enduring horrific punishments at the hands of the cruel man in front of her. "Don't do that." Lucius chuckled.

"So, you've chosen Proposition Number Two, Miss Granger, interesting choice. The conditions: you will never tell any human or creature what happened in the Library last night. In return, I will swear that no house elf under my dominion will suffer at my hands, nor at the hands of my family or Slytherin House. Furthermore, I will personally defend your right to continue your little club".

Hermione inhaled sharply at having the conditions spelt out to her like this. She could never tell a soul - not even Ron or Harry, not even Ginny. She would be bound to her oath until her death. But the alternative...

She held out her arm, turning her head away. "Do it." she ordered.

"Very good, Miss Granger." Lucius strode towards the door, and leaning out in the corridor, called upon a Third Year walking past to fetch his son immediately. Within a minute Draco was back in his father's office, his eyes darting, in clear confusion, between his father and Hermione.

"Draco, Miss Granger and I are about to partake in an Unbreakable Vow - you

will be the Bonder. I will wipe your memory of it when you've done it".

Draco looked terrified. "But," he stammered, before Lucius cut him off.

"Granger, your hand." Hermione presented her arms again, and Lucius grasped her shaking wrist firmly. Draco hesitated momentarily, before placing the tip of his wand onto their hands. Lucius repeated the terms to Hermione, exactly as he'd told her previously, and Hermione gulped before agreeing. She was mesmerized by the strands of liquid fire intertwining their linked hands, and jumped slightly in surprise when Draco removed his wand and the Vow was completed.

Lucius smirked at Hermione, but she swore she saw a little relief flicker across his icy face. He turned to his son, who was trembling slightly at the enormity of what he'd done, and pointed his wand to him, before saying clearly: "Obliviate".

Draco looked slightly confused, and again his eyes darted between Hermione and Lucius. "Father," he began, clearing his throat anxiously, "What was I doing here?"

"Nothing of any consequence, my boy," Lucius reassured him, guiding him out of the office with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Get back to bullying the First Years now, there's a good boy". He shut the door and turned once again to Hermione. "Now, Miss Granger, what shall we do with you?" he smirked evilly.

"May I have my wand back?" Hermione asked after a moment, feigning politeness in an attempt to placate him.

"Hmm, I'd forgotten about that. I suppose you might need it. But, it seems a little too...easy, to just give it back to you like that. How much do you want it back, Granger?"

"I need it back, Professor".

"Well then, I'm going to need something in return. Come back here tonight, 10pm sharp. Don't be late, Miss Granger".

Hermione shuddered, but couldn't resist her chance to escape when Lucius held the door open for her to leave, at last. She scuttled through the dingy Slytherin corridors, trying to remember the way she'd come, and eventually found the Common Room, thankfully pretty much deserted now as the students had gone down to Hogsmeade. Only a few greasy looking Second Years lingered in the corners, eating Chocolate Frogs and playing Wizard Chess. They ignored Hermione as she practically ran to the exit.

The moment she had reached the top of the staircase and was officially out of the dungeons, Hermione leant against the nearest wall and doubled over, inhaling erratically as she tried to hold back sobs. The hallways were quiet, and only a few nearby portraits noticed the bushy-haired girl.

Her mind was racing, and as the sobs took over her body, she sunk to the cold stone floor, her back against the wall, and wrapped her arms around her knees, and shutting her eyes and wishing she could disappear.

She couldn't think what to do, her normally brilliant brain was coming up with nothing. She couldn't tell anyone about that night in the Library, which would make it very difficult to tell anyone about how Lucius had acquired her wand, or why he wouldn't return it. Besides, he could just claim it was a punishment for something invented she'd supposedly done, and he could even agree to return it if he felt he had to, which would then lead to him doing something far worse in revenge. But, without her wand, Hermione was powerless to fight back, which meant that she had little choice but to return to the Dungeons, if she was even to stand a chance of regaining it. Lucius didn't play fair, but she had no choice, as things stood, of gaining any advantage over him whatsoever. She was helpless. All she could do was cry.

[I know it's too short, I'm sorry, but I swear the next chapter will be much longer! Honestly! Please, please review - it makes me so happy to hear what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter Three! And thanks for reading! x]


	5. Chapter 5

You Don't Know How Lovely You Are

A Hermione/Lucius FanFiction

By VenusInHerHair

"You Don't Know How Lovely You Are": Hermione is 'burning the midnight oil' in the Library, when she is discovered by Lucius Malfoy, who won't leave her alone. Hermione/Lucius. AU: Seventh Year at Hogwarts after the war; Lucius is employed as Head of Slytherin House. Warnings: Abuse, Language, Non-Con, Rape in some chapters. Rated: M, for scenes of a sexual nature. 17+.

*Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All rights go to JKR*

[Please review - even just one little line or word! I'll love you forever :p Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! :) Requests are definitely welcome for this pairing or other HP ships! For a dark take on Sirius, please check out and review my first story, "I Can't Let You Be"! Thank you! x]

CHAPTER FIVE

When Hermione finally found herself back in the Gryffindor Common Room, having controlled her sobbing enough to practically crawl through the quiet corridors, she was confronted by Ginny.

"I waited in the Hall for half an hour after breakfast! Where in Merlin's name have you been, Hermione?!" she demanded, heading straight for her friend the moment she stepped in. When she saw Hermione's tear-stained face, her tone changed. "Hermione, what's wrong? What happened?" At this, Hermione broke down in tears again, and Ginny put an arm around her shoulder and led her to one the sofas by the fireplace.

For a few minutes, Hermione could do nothing but cry, and Ginny tried her best to comfort her, wondering if she ought to fetch Harry or Ron or even take Hermione to the nurse. Hermione wanted nothing more than to tell Ginny everything, but she knew it was impossible, and would be fatal if she did. In the end, she settled for a vague truth.

"I was on my way to breakfast, but Malfoy summoned me to his office in the Dungeons". She spoke quietly, although no one was around to hear her other than Ginny and the portraits.

"Why on Earth would that loathsome old cockroach want to see you?"

Hermione shook her head and swallowed a sob as she tried to think of an appropriate answer.

"He says he needs something from me. He told me go back there tonight. I don't want to, Ginny," she cried, her body shaking now from her crying and fear.

"Then don't go," Ginny told her, firmly. "He can't make you. If you're this upset about it all, you shouldn't go. It all sounds rather suspicious to me, anyway". Hermione continued to cry, head in her hands now. Ginny could understand why Hermione wouldn't want to go back, but was puzzled as to what exactly had upset her friend, the war-hero, so much about their encounter.

"What exactly did he say to you, Hermione?" she asked gently. Hermione turned to look at her after a moment, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I wish I could tell you," she whispered. "Oh Ginny, I'm in so much trouble."

"What did he do to you?" Ginny demanded, suddenly angry on her friend's behalf. "Hermione Jean Granger, you're scaring me now - tell me, or I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey and then going to the Headmistress. I've never seen you like this".

"Ginny, don't, please" Hermione implored. "It will make things worse. I can sort this out. I'm just scared".

"You shouldn't be scared about anything, not now. Living in fear was meant to end with the War. I still don't understand why McGonagall thought it was acceptable to hire a Death Eater, even if he does claim to be a reformed character since his wife-"

"Ginny, stop. I'll go see him tonight, and by tomorrow everything will be OK". Hermione prayed inwardly this would be true. "Trust me."

"What time are you seeing him tonight?" Ginny asked.

"10pm".

"Alright, I won't say anything-"

"Thank you, Ginny-"

"But," Ginny continued, firmly, "If you're not in bed by 11.30, and if you look like you've shed a single tear in his presence, I am going straight to McGonagall, and that man is going to be in trouble".

Hermione could only nod weakly in agreement, drying her eyes with a tissue.

The day passed quickly for Hermione, although she tried to keep busy. Neither Ron or Harry suspected anything was wrong when they returned from Hogsmeade, and didn't even notice when Hermione sat a few meters away from them in the Common Room with her books surrounding her on a rug instead of going to Library as she normally did. Only Ginny spotted this change in behaviour, and wondered why Hermione might be avoiding one of her favorite places.

Hermione was glad that Lucius didn't appear at lunchtime in the Hall, but still she could only pick at her food, despite Ginny's fussing, which prompted Ron to tell his sister how much she was beginning to resemble their mother.

By dinner, Hermione was in quite a state, although her eyes were dry of tears. She sat at the Gryffindor table, head down, and picked at her Rotisserie Smoked Chicken Salad. Her friends surrounded her, chatting amicably, as Hermione worried about what was to come. She doubted Lucius had writing-lines on his mind.

Although she paying little attention to her friend's chatter, she noticed when Ginny stopped speaking, and looked up to see what had caught her friend's attention. Ginny was scowling towards the head table, and when Hermione followed her hair, she gasped when she saw Lucius staring coldly back at them, never breaking eye contact although another Professor appeared to be offering him more wine. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and had to look away when she saw Lucius' hard mouth curve upwards slightly, in a grim smirk.

Harry glanced up and noticed Ginny's expression, and leant towards his girlfriend to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing," she replied dismissively, turning back to face Hermione, who was once again picking at her food, her face deathly white.

"Who's that bloke sitting next to Malfoy?" Ron chimed in, following his friends' gazes.

"Where?" Harry asked, turning to look as well.

"He looks suspiciously like Yaxley," Ginny murmured. At this point, Neville, who had overheard the last part of the conversation, leant over towards them.

"That's because it is Yaxley. Apparently he's a new governor. He and Malfoy came into my Herbology lesson earlier, supposedly to 'observe'. I wish the school would stop hiring these people".

Hermione swallowed a small bite of lettuce, and hesitantly stole a glance at the top table, where Lucius was still watching her. She looked to his left, and sure enough, there was Yaxley, deep in conversation with Filch. She suddenly felt nauseous, and quickly removed herself from the table, ignoring her friends as she rushed from the Hall, and ran to the Common Room, collapsing onto the nearest sofa when she arrived.

When Ginny burst through the entrance a few moments later, Hermione merely cast her eyes towards her friend, her expression blank, her face pale.

"Hermione, don't go!" Ginny told her, sitting down next to her and placing a comforting arms around her shoulder. "I don't know what he wants, but the man's clearly up to no good. Stay here, if he tries anything tomorrow we'll worry about it tomorrow".

Hermione heard but wasn't listening. She rose stiffly and moved towards where she'd been sitting before, scooping her jumper off the rug and putting it on over her head.

"It's nearly 10. I have to go now". She said, walking towards the door. Ginny rose, torn between anxiety and exasperation at Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this-" she started, but Hermione was clearly going through with it. "I'll send out a search party at 11.30. Hermione, please be careful". Her friend disappeared through the portal, and Ginny slumped into the sofa, and set her eyes on the clock above the mantel piece.

Hermione felt as if she was on auto-pilot. She moved through the castle quietly, heading towards the Dungeons. When faced with crowds, she moved around the outside meekly, pushing herself up against the walls to avoid having to ask anyone to move. She felt invisible, and went unnoticed.

She soon arrived at the Slytherin Dungeon, and realized she didn't know how to get in. She stood awkwardly at the bottom of the staircase, and pondered her situation, a situation she felt strangely removed from now.

It was nearly ten, and she was aware that Lucius wouldn't be happy to be kept waiting. But she didn't know what to do. So she stood, and she waited.

At one minute to ten, the door opened, revealing Draco. "Granger," he greeted her curtly, although not rudely, Hermione noticed vaguely. "Follow me." He turned and headed into the Dungeons, Hermione following close behind, trying once again to ignore the intrigued and sometimes plainly disgusted expressions trained on her.

When the pair reached Lucius' office, Draco knocked, then turned and left Hermione to face his father alone. She was abandoned in a Slytherin corridor. Another shiver made its way down her spine. She folded her arms protectively over her chest, and, taking a deep breath, pushed the door open when she heard Lucius' cold command: "Enter."

[I know it's a horrible cliff-hanger, but I needed to get it to this point for the next chapter, which I'm working on as we speak! There will be lemons...Please, please review - it makes me so happy to hear what you think! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter Four! And thanks for reading! x]


End file.
